Claire's Ability
by dessy-234
Summary: The Glass House Gang are having a normal day until they meet a new girl named claire who is anything but normal. What they don't know is that she is running away from a horrible past. She might have more in common with Shane then she thinks. R&R


**Eve's POV.**

"FINALLY I CAN GOO HOME!" I yell as I quickly take off this stupid apron and rush out of common grounds pushing a 'not so happy' Oliver on the way out. I jump into my hearse and drive towards the glass house not wasting any time. As I drive up the driveway, I can see our black mailbox tilting over from the weight of all the mail no one picks up. And yes, Morganville does get mail. "Ugh! Am I seriously the only one who gets the mail around here ? " I yell to myself . Michael and Shane can be so damn lazy sometimes! ... ehh well for Shane, it's all the time . I really do hope someone rents out the empty room upstairs soon or else I'm going to go nuts! Not that I'm not already. " Alrighty ,here is some junk mail , papers about Amelie having a new pet named… Claire Danvers, blah blahh blah, OOHHH what's this ! ," I squeal as I pick up a…. party invitation ?

_**Ana's Party**_

_**Location : 17724 S.W 122 ct.**_

_**Date: May 3rd**_

_**Time: 8:00 p.m**_

_**Open House , so bring your friends!**_

Never heard of a girl named Ana, probably some college girl or something . "OHH SHOOT! IT'S ALREADY 7:52 ! ," I yell as I checked my watch. I quickly run towards the house practically knocking over the door to find a competitive Shane and Michael playing that stupid zombie game .

" Awh Dude ! You know you can't beat me in my own game ! It takes YEARS of practice and exper- "

" HAHA! NEW HIGHSCORE! INSTEAD OF ALL THE TALKING, YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE GAME! But it's okay Shane, we all already know you can't multitask. " Michael yells while patting the back of a depressed Shane.

" *Ahem* Umm guys ? Sorry to interrupt your love fest , but it looks like we got plans for tonight so get dressed now ,and be ready in 20 . Oh and did you guys hear about the new girl ? Amelie's new pet?"

"Nope" both Shane and Michael say popping on the 'p'.

" Damn I feel for her. That must be a hard job working for the ice queen" Shane murmurs.

" Well whatever , just get dressed and have the car ready"

_**15 minutes later**_

"Alright just doing my finishing touches of makeup annnddddd Done !" I took one more glance at the mirror and rushed to the backseat of the car to meet up with the guys. It has only been 5 minutes in the car and already there is nonstop bickering between the guys about who won the game and how Shane now thinks Michael cheated.

" Heyy! Put a sock in it ! Both you guys suck okay ?" A frustrated me yells.

" Hey ,Gothzilla , go take a chill pill , and by the way, the only person who _sucks_ here is Michael " Shane says miming fangs as Michael turns toward him giving a deathly look.

"Okay , just calm down eve, don't choke Shane, only a couple of more minutes and were there"' I thought to myself.

**Shane's POV**

I know Michael cheated on the game , I don't know how , but I'll find out. As we were pulling into the driveway of Ana's house, all I can hear are screams of terror. Uh oh , not good. Me, Michael ,and Eve all shared a look and jumped out the car wasting no time.

"Eve, you got the stakes ?"

" Never leave without them " a grinning Eve says while passing out the stakes to us.

As we entered the party all we saw were people running for their lives , and lifeless bodies on the floor. Suddenly I was thrown against the wall with the force of a vampire. Oh man ….That was one angry guy . Dammit ! Both Eve and Michael were too busy with some other furious vampires. Well guess I'm going to have to deal with this one myself….. Lucky me. I raised my stake getting ready to stab him, but the scruffy haired vampire smacked the wooden stake out of my hands. I watched as the only stake I had was now spinning on the floor towards the other side of the room. "Great , just great. Well there goes my chance of surviving" I sigh. All of a sudden there was a loud "Bang" as the front door came crashing down. Myrnin , Amelie and her guards came running in followed with an unamused Oliver and a… new _human_ girl? They were all wearing black. I have got to admit that all of them wearing black made them look pretty freaking awesome. Totally forgetting about the vampire trying to kill me, it ran up to me going for the one place a vampire would want to go for… my neck. I struggle with him trying to push him away.

**Claire's POV.**

As I entered the building, the first thing I saw was a boy with brown shaggy hair fighting with one angry vampire. I quickly ran up to them. I then blocked out everything in my mind and focused on the vampire, only the vampire. My brown eyes started turning a hazel color and in less than a second the vampire was getting lifted off the ground with no one touching him. Still focusing on him using _my gift_ , I made him get thrown into the direction in which a stake was placed. I looked around my surroundings to find that the fight was over. I then decided to walk towards the shaggy haired boy. Note to self, he is one cute guy, so I better not blow it.

**Shane's POV **

Oh my God ! That is not possible. That just doesn't happen in real life ! The girl who just saved my life started walking up to me . She was beautiful, she had big eyes that had turned back to her brown color, and had long curly hair that reached her waist.

" How d - d – di - did you-do that?" I said as a wave of confusion hit me once again.

" You know the polite thing to do is introduce yourself ,I'm Claire… Claire Danvers" She giggled while reaching out her hand for me to grab. As I grabbed her hand, all I could see was a golden bracelet glowing... Amelie's.


End file.
